


A Portraits Feelings. Or non-feelings.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angsty?, Deep and Meaningful, Other, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Portrait contemplates feelings. And his lack of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Portraits Feelings. Or non-feelings.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallamby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallamby/gifts).



> My friend wanted me to do a Portrait drabble thingy. I don't really know what happened.

It’s strange. Living, but not quite. You have a mind but you feel slightly detached. As if reality is just out of reach. I feel as if I could almost touch it but every time I stretch out it shies away. Like it’s scared. Maybe I’m scared. It’s my conscious after all. 

But do I actually have one? It can’t be me that’s scared. Feelings don’t exactly come naturally to paintings. I’m tucked away. Nobody comes across me unless they are desperate. Desperate to feel. Desperate to scream. Laugh. Love. Cry. Get High (Sirius…)

Most of the emotions I've seen are pretty intense. Like that Lupin boy when he struggled to control himself. I've witnessed Draco Malfoy cracking under the pressure. That boy was surrounded by evil, he was drowning in it. But he still fought to stay afloat. Peter Pettigrew never fought his darker side. He just wallowed in self-loathing. He was weak.  
James Potter was always a favorite of mine. Never giving up hope even though all seemed lost. Look how that ended. 

Being detached as I am I have come to the conclusion – Feelings are like loaded die. They have many faces but there is always one outcome.


End file.
